Te olvidaré Syaoran Li ¡cueste lo que cueste!
by sakuxsyao
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto una chica que tratará de olvidarse del amor de su vida Syaoran Li el chico mas popular del colegio, pero para olvidarlo tendra que pasar por varias vergonzosas y divertidas pruebas... ¿lo olvidará? o ¿el caerá rendido a sus pies?
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Esta historia es 100 % mía.

Prologo

Lo miro siempre como un inalcanzable, a el… a Syaoran Li, el chico más apuesto del colegio y el chico del cual estoy enamorada.

Se lo que estarán pensando, que soy otra tonta chica ilusionada o traumada con el chico popular del colegio, nada nuevo, pero… no es así… yo lo amo, pero… el tiene novia, la chica más cruel que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra ¿ si soy exagerada? Tal vez un poquito, pero… yo se que nadie debe acercarse a su "lobito" cuando ella este cerca… si… le puso ese cursi apodo que a mi no me parece para nada em… ¿adorable? Si… no es adorable, como se darán cuenta soy una chica muy… exagerada, bastante sarcástica y algo negativa… si lo sé, soy algo deprimente en algunas ocasiones, como en este caso en particular… créanme que no son las únicas que piensan eso, mi amiga Tomoyo siempre me lo dice, pero bueno, soy así y no pienso cambiar.

Les hablaré un poco de mí, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 17 años, estoy en la Secundaria de Tomoeda, mi "adorado" colegio, soy una chica de 1.78 metros, tengo el cabello largo, lacio y castaño, también tengo ojos verdes esmeralda, y como se habrán dado cuenta estoy enamorada del chico popular de mi colegio.

- Tienes que olvidarlo Sakura.

Me dije a mi misma, si, hablo sola, pero eso no es tan raro ¿o si? Bueno… es un poco raro… pero… todas hablamos solas en algún momento de nuestras vidas… ahora les contaré mi mayor drama… debo olvidar a Syaoran… ¿Por qué? Por que se que el es inalcanzable y la verdad no quiero sufrir una de las pesadas bromas de Mei – Ling, su novia desde hace 2 años, lo peor no es que tenga una novia exageradamente celosa… si no que… ¡ni siquiera sabe que yo existo! Si… soy invisible para el… "mejor" no me puede ir, pero ya me canse, no volveré a sufrir por el.

Tomoyo me dice que el no es una buena persona, y que debo olvidarlo antes de que me haga más daño… Ja, como si eso fuese posible, la verdad me canse del amor, me canse de ilusionarme, me canse de ti Syaoran Li, simplemente me canse de amarte. Por eso tome esta decisión…

- Olvidare a Syaoran Li, ¡cueste lo que cueste!

N/a: ¡Holiiiiiiii! Les llego con esta nueva historia, en la que se ve a una Sakura… no tan alegre… pero ya verán por que se comporta de esta manera, y verán las horribles cosas que tendrá que pasar para olvidar a Syaoran Li. Jajajaja, LAS ADORO les pido perdón a mis lectores, pero este mes a sido una locura… con el colegio, la familia y el MACK que es el Sábado, estoy ahorrando para comprarme muchas cosas ^^ estoy ansiosa les prometo actualizar el viernes o el sábado ambas historias si puedo… los quiero mucho y mil gracias por siempre alegrarme con sus hermosos comentarios y espero que esta nueva historia les guste, y les prometo que será muy interesante ^^

LAS/LOS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOO.


	2. Cambios y pruebas

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Capitulo 1: Cambios y pruebas.

Sabía que sería difícil olvidar a Syaoran, pero… no sabía que sería tan complicado… las cosas han cambiado tanto en muy poco tiempo… el primer cambio lo realice yo, al decidir olvidarme del chico del cual estuve enamorada por 2 años, y al día siguiente Syaoran termino con su novia… Ahora la arpía de Mei – Ling se mete con todas las chicas del colegio, y cuando digo todas… somos TODAS, si… eso me incluye a mí, pero lo que me desespera es que se la ha agarrado en contra mía, y yo nunca le hice nada… para que vean lo mala que es les contaré lo que me hizo…

Ayer escondió mi ropa, luego de que terminará la clase de educación física donde la profesora nos hizo dar 20 vueltas a la enorme cancha de mi tan "adorado" colegio. Tardé dos horas en encontrar toda mi ropa… y créanme que no es agradable andar por toda la escuela con una insignificante toalla cubriéndote… y lo peor de todo, con todos los chicos devorándote con la mirada como si fueras una presa de carne a la que pueden comer en cualquier momento… y para colmo sentir la electrizante mirada de Syaoran Li sobre tu ínfima persona.

Dos años intentando que se diera cuenta de mi existencia y se da cuenta de que existo cuando estoy cubierta con tan solo una maldita toalla que cubría apenas mi trasero. Si… así de corta era la maldita toalla y todo ¿por que?

Por que la bruja de Mei – Ling quería jugar una de sus horribles bromas pesadas, pero esto no se quedara así, no señor, esa chica no sabe con quien se metió, yo no le dejaré que se burle de mí… eso si que no… yo me vengaré… haré que pague por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar ayer… y si no lo hago… me dejo de llamar Sakura Kinomoto.

N/a: Holiiiii, awww ¡5 comentarios! Estoy muy feliz, perdón por hacer este cap tan corto pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo, como pueden ver… en este cap se demuestra a una Sakura… un poco vengativa, jeje, pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que le espera… pero todo sea por olvidar a Syaoran Li.

Ahora a comentar sus hermosos comentarios:

: Holiii, espero que te guste este cap, muchas gracias por comentar ^^ un beso, cuídate.

Flor Cereza Oscura: Holiii, perdón por tardar en la actualización de mis otras historias pero no te preocupes de que actualizaré muy pronto ^^ gracias por comentar esta historia y espero que te guste este cap, un beso, cuídate ^^.

Ely – destiny: Holiii, awww muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este cap, un beso, cuídate.

Pechochale17: Holiii, siii jajaja aquí estoy con mi nuevo fic, jajaja awww que bueno que te gustara el prologo ^^ espero que te guste este cap , jajaja siii SxS siempre ^^ jajaja a mi también, awwww mil millones de gracias me alegro que te gusten mis historias y también me encanta que sea una de tus autoras favoritas, eso me pone muy feliz ^^ sii voy a actualizarlas muy pronto, un beso, cuídate.

Polita: Holiii, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este cap, que es muy cortito pero, el próximo será más largo, lo prometo, un beso, cuídate ^^


	3. El colmo de los colmos

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Capitulo 2: El colmo de los colmos

Muy bien… esto ya no es divertido, la verdad… ¡nunca lo fue! Pero hoy fue el colmo, una cosa es que Mei-ling me haga quedar en ridículo frente a todo el colegio, pero otra muy distinta es que Syaoran Li sea el que me haga quedar en ridículo.

Leyeron bien, Syaoran Li, el EX amor de mi vida me hizo quedar en ridículo, les contaré llegué al colegio temprano por primera vez en mi vida y al entrar al entrar a clases vi en mi escritorio una nota junto a una rosa, leí la nota que decía:

"Te miro y veo ternura, me haces recordar lo que es la dulzura, lo que es la belleza. Te miro y me quedo paralizado en el espejo de tu mirada.. Te miro y gozo al mirarte por eso te pido que me des la oportunidad para encontrarnos hoy en el parque pingüino a las 3 de la tarde. Syaoran Li"

Si… se que algunas de ustedes deben estar diciendo ¡OH MY GOD! Por fin las cosas mejoran para esta desafortunada chica o qué envidia que el chico más guapo del colegio le mande esa perfecta declaración de amor a la chica con peor suerte del mundo.

Pues déjenme decirles que no es así, el haber recibido esa carta fue lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida, pero yo tuve también la culpa por lo que me paso por que yo fui al parque, ¡que estúpida soy!

Les explicaré… ¡ese idiota me tendió una trampa! Y yo caí en ella, se lo que ahora han de estar pensando… pensaran que doy demasiadas vueltas al asunto y al final nunca cuento nada, pues si… es que ¡estoy furiosa!

Ahora sin más de mis ataques de odio a mi misma les contaré completamente, llegue al parque donde me debía encontrar con él y… como 500 globos llenos de pintura cayeron encima de mí, no sé como sucedió ni porque pero así fueron las cosas, luego de salir del shock producido por la sorpresa salí furiosa del parque con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza… ¡VENGANZA! Iba concentrada pensando una manera de vengarme de Syaoran Li por romperme el corazón y bañarme de pintura cuando… una paloma cagó en mi cabeza… si… la paloma encontró el lugar perfecto para defecar mi pintoresca cabeza ahora pintada de azul… si… que "suerte" tengo... y cuando creí que las cosas no podían ser peores… la madre naturaleza decidió obligarme a tragar mis palabras, por que la tormenta más fuerte que se ha dado en los últimos 20 años en Japón comenzó, dejándome toda mojada, pintada y con popo de paloma en la cabeza, ah, me olvidaba y con mi cara llena del rímel que me había puesto unas horas antes para verme con Syaoran Li, si… ¡era un completo monstuo! Y todo por culpa de una persona, del hombre del cual estuve enamorada durante dos años de mi vida, y la misma persona que se encargo de arruinar mi vida y romper vilmente mi corazón, el chico popular del colegio… el inalcanzable y cruel Syaoran Li.

N/a: ACTUALIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SIIIIIIIIIIIII ¡LO HICEEEE! Ahora solo me faltan tiernas travesuras y pasión en llamas… les pido que me esperen un poquito más… las adoro, sus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa, jeje este capitulo es muy… ehem… cruel… quiero saber que opinaron del cap… pobre Saku… la mala suerte la rodea, jajaja, cuídense mucho.

Ahora a comentar sus hermosos comentarios:

Pechochale17: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara, espero que este cap te guste también, awww gracias por leer mis fics me pone muy feliz, jeje, en este fic si… jajaja y muy vengativa… jajaja, perdón por la demora, te prometo que actualizaré pronto ^^ jeje, lo hará… créeme cuando te digo que Sakura tendrá su venganza ^^ jajaja en este cap… ya sale Syao T.T pero como el malvado del cap… obvio a todos nos encanta es hermoso ^^ jajajaja un beso, cuídate y de nuevo gracias por comentar.

Nadeshiko091: Holiii, muchas gracias ^^ Perdón por la demora, jajaja siiii pobrecita… pero este cap es mucho más cruel… por que ahora la "broma" se la hizo el amor de su vida… o como ella dice su EX amor de la vida jajaja no te preocupes tendrá su venganza ^^ un beso y mil gracias por comentar, cuídate.

Maylu-liya: Holiii, awww gracias por comentar esta historia ^^ me pone muy feliz ^^ jajaja no hay problema ^^ awww muchas gracias ^^ me alegra que te gustaran ^^ jijiji, eso lo sabrás más adelante jiji, perdón por la demora y espero que te guste este cap, un beso, gracias por comentar todos mis fics, cuídate mucho ^^

Ravishing Girl: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara jajaja espero que te guste este cap, un beso, cuídate y gracias por comentar ^^

Flor Cereza Oscura: Holiii, jajaja siii me alegra que te gustara, relamente, pobrecita jajaja pero quería ser cruel con ella, MBUAJAJA, jiji, broma, perdón por la demora espero que te guste este cap, un beso, gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho.

Angie – badgirl: Holiii awww muchas gracias ^^ jeje perdón por hacerlo corto, pero el próximo cap será mucho más largo jiji, perdón por la demora, un beso, cuídate y gracias por comentar ^^

Mil millones en gracias, en serio por comentar la historia, las adoro, cuídense muchísimo, les prometo actualizar las historias pendientes, perdón por la demora, un beso enorme cuídense ^^

SXS


	4. La mentira tiene patas cortas

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Capitulo 4: La mentira tiene patas cortas.

Les habla nuevamente la chica con más mala suerte en todo el planeta tierra, sistema solar, vía láctea, etc, y como pueden ver sigo igual de fatalista… ahora mismo me encuentro en mi cama terriblemente resfriada... esa lluvia me hizo enfermar… y al llegar a casa recibí el sermón más largo que se pudieran imaginar, créanme cuando les digo que ustedes no tienen idea de lo que es recibir un sermón de Touya Kinomoto, ustedes NO quieren recibir un sermón de el, pero yo, la chica con la peor mala suerte de la historia lo tuve.

Luego de oírlo plaguearse por una hora a causa de mi aspecto pintoresco y mojado, fui a bañarme pensando que por fin me podría relajar con un delicioso baño de agua caliente luego de mi terrible día pero… mi mala suerte no me podía dejar tranquila ni siquiera en la ducha por que… ¡sorpresa! No había agua caliente, o sea que tuve que bañarme con agua congelada y eso empeoro mi estado físico, anímico y mental.

Y ahora estoy aquí… postrada en mi cama viendo una de las películas más cursi que he visto en mi vida, lo único bueno es que pierdo clases jeje, ¡te gane una mala suerte!

Estoy celebrando mi victoria cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abre de una patada.

- ¡SAKURITA!

Uy… eso dolió, ya ni puedo celebrar por que mi jodida mala suerte me juega una de sus crueles cartas… se preguntarán quien es la persona que entró a mi cuarto de forma tan desesperada, bueno… no es otra que mi querida pero demente prima, mejor amiga y cuñada Tomoyo Daudouji. ¿Qué? No me digan que les parece extraño que mi prima sea novia de mi hermano… creí que ya se habían acostumbrado a las cosas descabelladas que ocurren únicamente en mi vida, pero al parecer no… si, mi prima es novia de Touya, aunque ella a pesar de estar demente, es muy dulce… demasiado para mi gusto pero bueno… nadie escoge a la familia… lo curioso es que mi hermano es la persona más cruel y odiosa del mundo, pero ambos se complementan de maravilla… extrañezas del amor...

Pero quiero dejar en claro que Tomoyo es una prima lejana, no de sangre, eso sería demasiado morboso incluso para Touya, ¿Por qué digo esto? Por que mi hermano sale con una chica de 17 años y el tiene 26, si, es un pedófilo de lo peor, cuando se pone pesado y me llama monstruo le digo pedófilo y enseguida cierra el pico, una de las ventajas de que el salga con una menor jeje.

- Tomoyo… que ha…

- ¡He venido a cuidarte! Pobrecita… te ves tan deteriorada… pero nada que un buen maquillaje no pueda solucionar.

¿Ya ven a lo que me refiero? ¡Está más loca que una cabra!

- Tomoyo… sigo con fiebre… y no puedo salir de mi cama… ¿para que me voy a maquillar?

- Para quedar más linda de lo que ya eres, ¡incluso deteriorada te ves hermosa! (dijo con estrellitas en los ojos)

- Ay Tomoyo…

- ¿Ya comiste?

- ¿Qué?

- Si ya comiste.

- Em… no.

- ¡Por eso estás tan pálida! Ummm… luego retaré a Touyita por no darte una rica comidita… pero ¡no te preocupes! Yo te hare una deliciosa sopita de fideos.

- Fideos no.

Dije recordando mi "accidente" del otro día en el colegio.

- Muy bien… pero antes de irme a cocinar te contaré algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mei – ling… ¡fue expulsada!

- ¿¡¿QUÉ?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Por qué? Es decir… ¿Cómo? o ¿Cuándo?

- Tranquila, ahora te lo cuento.

- Bien.

- Todo comenzó un día… luego de que la linda Sakurita tuviera ese horrible día en donde se enfermo…

Si… Tomoyo es mucho más fatalista que yo.

- El colegio estaba en silencio… no se escuchaba su risa cantarina… no había felicidad si no estaba… Sakurita… (dijo con una pose de drama) entonces… Touyita… el novio de la narradora fue al colegio…

- ¿TOUYA FUE AL COLEGIO?

- Si… (dijo un poco enfadada por la interrupción) no interrumpas mi relato dramático Sakurita.

- Bueno…

- ¿Dónde me quede? Ah si… Touyita fue al colegio… para hablar con el director del colegio de la narradora y de Sakurita… Touyita estaba muy enojado… y habló con voz potente al director de la institución… y le dijo que quería encontrar al culpable que hizo que Sakurita estuviera en cama…

- Ay no, ¿Qué dijo el tarado de Touya?

- Sakurita… ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS MÁS!

- Perdón…

- Muy bien… el director le preguntó que le pasaba a su hermanita o sea a Sakurita… y Touyita le conto… que su hermana había llegado a la noche empapada por la lluvia, con el cuerpo bañado en pintura, y con cagada de paloma en su cabezita… le contó que fue una broma pesada de uno de los compañeros de su linda hermanita…

- Le dijo que era Syaoran… (dije atónica)

- Em si… continuando con mi relato… el director fue a hablar con Li… para pedirle una explicación, pero el chico sorprendido ante tal acusación dijo que el no había sido el que le había hecho a Sakurita tal difamación…

- ¡PERO QUE MENTIROSO ES! ¡EL FUE!

- Sakurita… estoy por perder la paciencia…

- Perdón Tomoyo…

- Muy bien… el director llevó al acusado a la temible dirección donde lo esperaba un Touyita sin una pizca control…

- ¡Ay no! ¿se golpearon?

- ¡YA ME HARTE! YA NO PUEDO NI CONTAR LO QUE OCURRIÓ DE FORMA DRAMÁTICA.

- Tommy…

- SAKURITA CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHA.

- Bueno…

¿Ya ven que da miedo?

- Como contaba… al entrar a la dirección un Touyita sin control se le tiro encima sin desaprovechar esa increíble situación…

- Per…

- SAKURITA.

- Ok… me callo.

- Así me gusta, el director y la secretaria los tuvieron que separar por que ambos parecían no quererse alejar. Ahora viene lo mejor… Li le dijo a Touyita que el no había enviado la carta y que todo fue producto de una terrible venganza. (dijo poniéndose más dramática que antes)

- ¡PERO CLARO QUE ME LA MANDO, ES SU LETRA!

- La falsificaron… (dijo con otra pose dramática)

- Tomoyo ya me estás desesperando.

- ¿No te gusta el drama? (dijo con voz dramática)

- No.

- Muy bien, de todos modos ya no estaba inspirada.

Si… para que vean lo rara que es…

- Bueno ahora te lo seguiré contando, pero ya sin drama.

- Muy bien.

- Falsificaron su letra.

- ¿Quién?

- Mei – ling.

- ¿¡¿QUÉ?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Y como sabes tu eso?

- Por que Li le dijo al director que luego de que el terminara con Mei – ling, ella enloqueció o algo así y juro venganza…

- Y yo ¿Qué tengo que ver?

- ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta de que?

- Ay Sakurita, es tan obvio.

- ¿Qué es tan obvio?

- Sakurita sabía que eres despistada pero tampoco creí que fuera para tanto…

- ¡TOMOYO! ¿DARME CUENTA DE QUE?

- ¡DE QUE LI ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI!

- ¿¡¿QUÉ?

N/A: ¡Holiii! Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap, jajaja, perdón por la demora, es que estoy como loca con el colegio, pero bueno ahora, fuera colegio y que venga la alegría, WOW 10 comentarios ^^muchas gracias, espero que les guste este cap, un beso enorme, ¡las quiero mucho!

Ahora a responder sus hermosos comentarios:

Sauma Sakura: Holiii, jajaja fue Mei – ling, realmente pobre Saku… perdón por la demora, estoy tratando de hacer los capis más largos ^^ mil gracias por comentar, un beso, cuídate.

Flor Cereza Oscura: Holiii, sii, perdón, jajajaja siii pobre Saku, tienes mucha razón, acertaste un 100 % jajaja,perdón por la demora y espero que te guste el cap, un beso, cuídate.

Nadeshiko091: Holiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ siii, pobrecita, jejeje ya verás que será cruel… jajaja perdón por la demora, espero que te haya gustado el cap de Tiernas travesuras, no eres molesta ^^ eres muy amable, gracias por entender, cuídate mucho, un beso.

Cuty Ligia-chan: Konnichiwa, jajaja siiii es muy cruel, pero… jeje la venganza está cerca… no te preocupes espero que te guste el cap y mil millones de gracias por comentar ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate y que tengas un lindo día.

Pao: Holiii, jajajaja muchas gracias, y perdón por la demora, espero que te guste el cap, un beso, cuídate.

Kendrix astrix: Holiii, espero que este cap te guste, es un poco más largo, perdón por no poder hacerlo mucho más largo, pero algo es algo ^^ el próximo cap te prometo que será muy bueno, jajaja, que bueno que te llame la atención el fic, espero que te guste, un beso, cuídate.

Ravishing Girl: Holiii, perdón por hacer los caps cortos, pero este ya es un poco más largo ^^ awww muchas gracias^^ un beso, cuídate.

Ely-destiny: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara y que te hiciera reír ^^ jajajaja será muy buena… gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este cap, un beso y cuídate, ah, ya actualice tiernas travesuras hace una semana, espero que el cap también te guste ^^.

Elsa Karina – onii-chan: Holiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ jajaja que bueno que te guste jajaja, perdón por la demora es que estoy con exámenes finales y estoy muy nerviosa jiji, pero aquí está el cap más largo que nunca, jeje pero el próximo será más largo, un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

WIII *-* ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ME HACEN RE FELIZ LOS 21 COMENTARIOS, CUÍDENSE MUCHO CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC UN BESO ENORME PARA CADA UNA BYE ^^


	5. El amor triunfa

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Capitulo 5: "El amor triunfa"

Syaoran… ¿enamorado de mí? No… no puede ser…

- Tomoyo… finalmente enloqueciste… ¿Syaoran enamorado de mi? ¡que mosca te pico Tomoyo!

- No me pico ninguna mosca Sakurita, te digo la verdad.

- No, no me la estas diciendo… Syaoran… no está enamorado de mi…

- ¡Claro que lo está! (dijo un poco molesta)

- ¡No! No lo está, ¿de donde sacaste esa tontería Tomoyo?

- ¡No es ninguna tontería! Es la verdad, vaya eres tan terca como tu hermano.

- ¡Oye! No me ofendas…

- Bueno, pero… en serio Li está loco por ti.

- A ver, ¿Por qué decís eso?

- Porque yo lo oí hablando con sus amigos, siempre les habla de ti Sakurita.

- Tomoyo, ya me estás asustando… tu imaginación me parece que ya se salió de control…

- ¡MI IMAGINACIÓN ESTÁ CONTROLADA! Solo te digo la verdad Sakurita.

Muy bien, esto esta yendo demasiado lejos.

- Bueno, y según tu. ¿Desde cuando Syaoran está "enamorado" de mí?

- ¡Desde que entró al colegio! ¿a caso no notaste como te miraba?

- No… el no me miraba… ¡yo lo miraba a el!

- ¡Eres más terca que una mula! Sakura, ¡Li está perdidamente enamorado de ti!

Ok, ahora si, la haré volver a la realidad.

- ¿Me lo juras por tus zapatos rojos de Kenneth Cole?

- Te lo juro por los negros, y tu sabes que son mis favoritos.

¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Tomoyo no miente!

- Syaoran… está enamorado de mí…

- ¡ESO ES LO QUE TE TRATO DE DECIR DESDE HACE 2 HORAS!

- Syaoran… está enamorado de mí…

- ¿Sakurita?

- Esto… no puede ser… tengo que salir de aquí. (dije tomando mi mochila)

- ¡Sakurita! ¿A dónde vas?

- Necesito pensar Tomoyo.

- Pero… espera ¡te acompaño!

- No… debo ir sola.

- ¿No iremos juntas al cole?

- No… hoy no Tomoyo… (dije cerrando la puerta y saliendo de la casa)

No lo puedo creer… Syaoran… está enamorado de mí… pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? No entiendo nada… voy tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que ya estoy en el parque pingüino y que choco con alguien.

- Perdón…

- A ti nunca te perdonaré nada Kinomoto.

- Oh, vaya… eres tu Mei-ling. (dije mirándola con una sonrisa burlona) me contaron que fuiste EXPULSADA.

- Si… y vos lo estás disfrutando ¿verdad Kinomoto?

- Mucho… no te imaginas cuanto… por fin recibiste tu merecido.

- Pero esto no se queda así Kinomoto, tu me robaste algo que es mío, y lo quiero de vuelta.

- Syaoran nunca fue tuyo.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡El es mío! Solo está confundido. (dijo molesta)

- Sabes que eso no es cierto… el me ama a mí.

- ¡No! ¡el me ama a mí!

- Deja de engañarte… ahora que tu estarás lejos… por fin podré ser feliz con Syaoran, por que yo también lo amo.

- ¡No, eso nunca lo permitiré!

De pronto, Mei-ling me tomo del brazo y cuando me iba a pegar, una fuerte mano la detuvo.

- Syaoran…

Las dos nos quedamos paralizadas… era Syaoran…

- ¿Qué le ibas a hacer Mei-ling? (dijo con voz grave)

- Xiao…

- ¿¡¿Qué le ibas a hacer? (dijo apretando su brazo)

- ¡Xiao-lang me lastimas!

- Te lo pregunto por ultima vez ¿¡¿Qué le ibas a hacer? (dijo furioso apretando el brazo de Mei-ling hasta ponerlo de un tenebroso color lila)

- Syaoran… suéltala por favor (dije yo asustada)

- Pero ella…

- Tranquilo… (dije mientras separaba su mano del brazo de Mei-ling) yo me encargo.

- Bien, y tu… (dijo mirando fríamente a esa bruja) no te le acerques. (dijo mientras se iba a esperarme en un árbol)

Lo mire y luego voltee y vi la furia que se reflejaba en el rostro de Mei – ling.

- Sabes que esto no se quedará así ¿Verdad Kinomoto? El volverá a ser mío.

- Sigue soñando Mei-ling, por que Syaoran… es todo mío. (dije sonriendo) Sabes Mei-ling… la venganza es dulce… muy dulce. (dije yéndome)

- ¡Me las pagarás! ¡juro que lo harás!

Sonreí y fui con Syaoran.

- ¿Todo bien? (preguntó mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos)

- Si, todo bien. (dije sonriendo)

- Nos debemos una conversación Sakura. (dijo ahora el sonriendo)

- Si, una muy larga conversación.

- ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

- Llegaríamos tarde a clases…

- ¿Y? tenemos matemáticas… (me susurro al oído) tu materia "favorita"

Sarcasmo… ¡me encanta su sarcasmo!

- Puede ser…

- Te prometo que la pasaremos bien… (dijo con voz ronca) demasiado bien… ¿Qué dices? (dijo rozando sus labios en la piel de mi cuello)

- Que eres muy convincente. (dije sonrojada)

- Eso me han dicho. (dijo sonriendo)

Me tomo de la mano y fuimos a tomar unos helados, el de chocolate y yo de fresa. Tuvimos una larga conversación y luego fuimos a mi casa… y ahora estamos en mi sofá besándonos, si leyeron bien, Syaoran Li, mi amor imposible me está besando, ya que en la heladería me preguntó si quería ser su novia… y obviamente que yo dije que si.

- ¡Syao! Me vas a dejar una marca. (dije suspirando ya que el estaba encima de mí mordiendo mi cuello)

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Así todos sabrán que tu eres mía muñeca (dijo lamiendo mi cuello y luego besando mis labios) Además podes ocultarlo con maquillaje…

- No me digas que lo hiciste (dije asustada al pensar en como haría para explicarle a Touya el motivo por el cual tengo un chupón en el cuello)

- Es pequeño… así que con un poco de maquillaje no se te notará… (dijo besándome)

- ¡Oh Syao! Eres malo… (dije besando su nariz)

- ¿Y así me quieres preciosa?

- Así te amo. (dije besándolo)

Así seguimos besándonos por varios minutos, hasta que una voz nos hizo entender que ya no estábamos solos.

- ¡MOCOSO SUELTA A MI HERMANA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

- T-touya…

- Hola… supongo que tu eres el famoso hermano de Saku… (dijo riendo burlonamente) aunque eres bastante inoportuno cuñadito.

- ¿¡¿A QUIEN RAYOS LE DICES CUÑADITO MOCOSO?

- Pues a ti… (riendo) pues creo que no tengo ningún otro.

- ¡SAKURA! ¿¡¿QUIÉN ES ESTE INDIVIDUO? (grito mi hermano, con la cara roja de la ira)

- Touya… el es Syaoran… mi novio.

- ¡AH NO! ¡Tu eres una niña!

- Touya… tengo 17.

- ¡TODA UNA NIÑA!

- Perdón por interrumpir… pero esta muñeca… (dijo mirándome seductoramente) de niña… no tiene nada…

- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

- ¿Y si no me quiero ir? (dijo enfrentando y aumentando la furia de mi hermano mayor)

- Y si no quieres… ¡HARÉ QUE QUIERAS!

- Eso es imposible, no con este bombón a mi lado.

- Ay Syao (dije sonrojada)

- Muy bien… ya me canse… si no quieres irte por las buenas… ¡TE IRAS POR LAS MALAS!

- ¿Y como me echarás cuñadito?

- ¡TE ECHARÉ A PATADAS!

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a mi mejor amiga.

- Pero… ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué son esos gritos? Los oigo desde la esquina…

- Tomoyito… (dijo Touya pálido, ya que sabía que Tomoyo lo retaría por arruinar "un momento de película" de Sakurita… si… esta chica está loca)

- Amor… ¿Qué ocurre? (dijo mi amiga confundida) ¿Li? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Tomoyo… emm… Syao y yo…

De pronto vi como los ojos de mi amiga formaban corazoncitos.

- ¡OH! Quieren estar solos, muy bien, vamos Touyita.

- Pero… Tomoyito… yo no pienso dejar a este mocoso con mi hermana. (dijo fulminando con la mirada a Syaoran)

- Ay Touyita… mi lindo e inocente Touyita… creéme… los dejarás solos. (dijo con voz siniestra) o si no… no te daré besos por 2 horas.

Imagínense a Tomoyo con rayos en los ojos, sonriendo de una forma siniestra… (n/a: ¡pobre Touyita!)

- ¡2 horas! Tomoyito… ¡no seas mala!

- Tu decides mi amor.

- Bueno… vamos… (dijo tomando de la mano a mi amiga) eso si, ten cuidado con tus manos mocoso, si le llegas a hacer algo a mi hermana… te juro que ni tu madre te reconocerá. (amenazo mi hermano)

- Me encantan las amenazas cuñadito.

- ¡Y NO ME DIGAS CUÑADITO!

Luego de amenazar unas 10 veces a Syao, mi hermano y Tomoyo se fueron.

- Solos, finalmente solos.

- Syao… (dije acariciando su pecho)

- ¿Si muñeca?

- Antes de que llegaran Touya y Tomoyo… nosotros estábamos haciendo algo… (dije besando sus labios) ¿lo recuerdas Syao?

- No lo sé… (dijo serio) ¿me ayudas a recordar? (dijo sonriendo seductoramente)

- Por supuesto. Te amo Syao.

- Y yo te amo a ti preciosa.

N/a: Cati se acerca lentamente por un sendero oscuro… temblando del miedo… se sienta en la computadora y empieza a escribir… para ver si hay alguien… para pedir disculpas por la tardanza… ya que recién hoy termino sus exámenes… y ya es libre… hasta febrero ¬¬ pero es libre…

Jejejeje termina mi narración dramática ahora si, Holiiiiii, por fin estoy de vuelta, SOY LIBRE DE EXAMENES, hasta febrero ¬¬ pero… SOY LIBRE, jejeje aproveche mi felicidad para escribir un nuevo cap del fic, que espero que les guste, Tiernas travesuras intentaré actualizar hoy ^^ espero que el cap les agrade y que puedan perdonarme por la tardanza LAS QUIEROOOOO *-*

Ahora a responder a sus hermosos comentarios:

Elsa Karina – Onii-chan: Holiiii, jajajaja siiii, la expulsaron MBUAJAJA, venganza, por fin la dulce venganza de nuestra Sakurita, perdón por la demora y muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^ un beso enorme y cuídate mucho ^^

Ely-destiny: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ jejeje aca te enteras de todo, jajajaja, por poco, pero sigue viviendo gracias a la oportuna aparición de Tomoyo, jajaja perdón por la demora y espero que te guste el cap, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Ravishing Girl: Holiii, jajajaja si es bastante inesperado, jajajaja seee, pero… hay VENGANZA jajajaja un beso enorme, cuídate mucho y perdón por la demora ^/^

Alessandra Li: Holiii, jijiji, quise darle misterio jojojo, perdón por la demora, espero que te guste el cap, un beso enorme cuídate ^^

Cuty Ligia-chan: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ en serio siii, me encanto tu frase, es la pura verdad ^^ seee Tomoyo da miedo, pero en este cap fue la heroína ¡salvo la vida de nuestro Syao! Jajajaja siii es muy gracioso imaginarse a Tomoyo de esa manera, jajajaja siii en mis fics siempre Tomoyo y mi adorado Touyita son novios, AMO a touya, y a Syao obviamente jejeje, seee, si el dice monstruo, ella le puede decir pedófilo jajajaja siii, realmente a mi tampoco me cae mal , es más me da risa, pero aquí la quise hacer de villana, siii la expulsaron, jajajaja siii, imáginate a Touyita gritando al director, jajaja, siiii que vergüenza, pobre Saku… realmente si, pero… aquí se termina la mala suerte, siiiiii aquí está lo más interesante espero que te guste el cap, siiiii están enamorados, jejejeje, soy un poco mala, me gusta dejar a mis lectores con la intriga, MBUAJAJA pero los adoro ^^ que bueno que te haya gustado *-* siiiii, perdón por la tardanza y que tengas un lindo día muchos besos para ti también que la pases bien y cuídate mucho.

Mimietigigi: Holiii, jajaja que bueno que te haya parecido el mejor cap jiji, ahora Saku ya está mejor, siii pobrecito… ¿Cómo Sakurita pudo dudar de Syao? Bueno… parecía pero el era INOCENTE wiiii, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap, perdón por la tardanza un beso, cuídate ^^

Suma Sakura: Holiii, siiiii, jajaja me encanta esa pareja jajaja siiii, merecía sufrirrrrrr, VENGANZA jajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, yo me reí mucho al escribirlo jajaja, espero que este cap te guste, y perdón por la demora y siii, Syao dejo a Mei por Sakurita, el solo estaba con ella para olvidar a Saku… ambos querían olvidarse pero… ni el amor ni yo quería que lo lograsen MBUAJAJA, un beso enorme, cuídate mucho.

Endri-chan: Holiii ^^ perdón por la demora, siii, Syao era inocente, y al final Meiling tuvo su merecido, pues… aquí te enterarás jiji, espero que te guste el cap, un beso enorme y cuídate ^^

Nadehiko: Holiii ^^ perdón por la demora, jiji aquí te enterarás espero que te guste el cap, jajajaja siiii Saku y Xien comen mucho, intentaré actualizar tiernas travesuras hoy… y… tendrán una gran sorpresa jijiji, un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

Maylu-liya: Holiii, no te preocupes jajaja todo bien ^^ te entiendo ¬¬ pero gracias a Dios soy LIBRE hasta febrero ¬¬ pero LIBRE jajaja que bueno que te gustara ^^ jiji, me gusta hacerle sufrir un poco a Saku… jeje, soy mala algunas veces… pobrecita… pero ya no la haré sufrir, chiii, Syao es hermoso, todas lo amamos, bueno… es que las pruebas no favorecían a Syao, ya que Meiling copio su letra, perdón por la demora ayer recién termine los exámenes ^^ un beso enorme, y cuídate mucho.

Helidiana: Hola, wow, estoy muy emocionada, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic ^^no te preocupes te entiendo súper bien, perdón por la demora, espero que te guste mucho este cap, un beso enorme cuídate, y por las dudas te traduciré esto al portugués, gracias por comentar ^^ Oii , uau, eu estou muito animada, estou tão feliz que você gosta do meu fic ^ ^ não se preocupe, eu entendi muito bem, desculpe pelo atraso, espero que realmente gosto deste cap, um grande beijo, perdón si es que no está muy bien traducida… ya que use un traductor ^^

Choco fresas: Holiii, siii fue un pequeño error, jajaja pero aquí subo el verdadero o el actualizado, espero que te guste mucho, perdón por la demora, un beso enorme, cuídate.

BUENO MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS Y SI HAY LECTORES PARA USTEDES TAMBIEN VA ESTE AVISO, EL PRÓXIMO CAP, SERA EL ULTIMO DE ESTE FIC L SI SE TERMINA PERO SI QUIEREN EPILOGO ME DICEN ^^ MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS ¡LOS QUIERO! NOS ESCRIBIMOS PRONTO, UN BESO ENORME. SXS


	6. No te pude olvidar Syaoran Li

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Capitulo 6: "No pude olvidarte Syaoran Li"

Ahora ya han pasado 4 años, Syaoran y yo nos casamos hace dos años, todavía no puedo creer como mi vida cambio en tan poco tiempo… y la verdad, me alegra que haya sido así, por que ahora soy inmensamente feliz, afortunadamente, mi mala suerte desapareció, al igual que Mei – ling, lo último que supe de ella fue que se había casado con un político, pero, lo suyo no funciono y a los pocos meses se divorciaron, mientras tanto Syaoran y yo somos inmensamente felices, yo lo amo y el me ama a mi, sonrió dulcemente al recordarme de mi adorado esposo, suspiro y continuo tejiendo la ropa para nuestro futuro bebé. Si, Syao y yo esperamos a nuestro primer hijo.

- ¿Qué piensas mi amor?

Doy un saltito, volteo y veo a mi Syaoran sonriéndome, como solo el sabe hacerlo, me levanto con un poco de dificultad ya que tengo 7 meses de embarazo, el me ayuda y luego me besa dulcemente.

- ¿Me vas a contar que es lo que pensaba el amor de mi vida? (preguntó tomando mi cintura y besando mis labios)

- Si, te voy a contar. (dije sonriendo) estaba pensando en lo mucho que te amo. (le dije tiernamente)

- Yo también te amo princesa. (dije besándome nuevamente) ¿Qué estabas haciendo mi amor?

- Estaba tejiendo una ropita para el bebé. (dije mostrándole la pequeña ropita) ¿te gusta

- Me encanta, pero te equivocaste de color. (dijo sonriendo)

- Ay Syao, ya te dije que va a ser niño, por eso use el color celeste.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo, para mi que va a ser niña, recuerda que todavía no sabemos que va a ser.

- Solo por que tu no quieres.

- Quiero sorprenderme. (dijo besando mi mejilla)

Yo sonreí y lo abrace.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo mi vida?

- Muy bien, hoy firmamos contrato con un cliente muy importante.

- Me alegro mucho.

Syao es dueño de una empresa de calzados deportivos, trabajamos juntos, ya que el necesitaba una secretaria y yo no trabajaba por insistencia de el, además el me extrañaba y cuando le ofrecí ayuda el acepto más que encantado. Pero ahora no voy a trabajar, ya que debo guardar reposo.

- Casi me olvide, te traje algo bonita. (dijo soltando mi cintura y yendo a la cocina)

- ¿Qué cosa mi amor? (dije con curiosidad)

- Un pastel de chocolate. (dijo sonriendo)

Mis ojos brillaron al ver el delicioso pastel, me acerqué a el y lo bese.

- Tu siempre tan atento mi vida, y yo que tenía un gran antojo de algo dulce.

El sonrió y acarició mi vientre.

- No puedo creer que en dos meses seremos padres.

- Yo tampoco (dije sonriendo)

- Ya quiero verla.

- Yo también… estoy segura que será idéntico a ti. (dije sonriendo más)

- Ay Saku, ya verás que se parecerá a ti.

- No lo creo, mi instinto de madre me dice que será como tu.

- Y mi instinto de padre me dice que será idéntica a ti.

Ambos sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar.

Pasados los 2 meses, finalmente di a luz, y gran sorpresa nos dimos al saber que teníamos ¡gemelos! Un niño y una niña. Syaoran se sorprendió tanto que luego de darme a penas a los bebes, sonrió tiernamente y se callo desmayado, yo asustada le pedí ayuda a mi hermano quien reía al verlo desmayado, mientras Tomoyo lo retaba y le decía que lo ayudara.

Tomoyo y Touya se casaron un año después de nosotros, y tienen a un pequeño niño, idéntico a Touya solo que sacó los ojos amatistas como Tomoyo.

Luego de unos minutos Syaoran se levantó y miro emocionado a nuestros hijos, tomó a la niña con infinita ternura, y beso cuidadosamente su pequeña cabecita.

- Por fin te tengo conmigo mi princesita… (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos) eres tan bella como tu madre… (dijo sonriendo)

Yo sonreí tiernamente, y alce a mi pequeño hijo, y lo acomodé en mis brazos.

- Hola pequeño… (dije sonriendo) no puedo creer que ya estás conmigo… eres todo lo que soñaba… (dije besándolo) eres idéntico a tu padre… (dije con unas lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos)

Sentí la cálida mano de mi amado Syaoran secando mis lágrimas, alcé la mirada y lo vi sonreir…

- Ambos tuvimos lo que queríamos… ¿no princesa?

- Si mi amor… tuvimos un niño… (besando a nuestro hijo)

- Y una niña. (dijo Syao besándo a nuestra hija)

- Te amo Syao… (dije mirándolo a los ojos) te amo demasiado.

Syao dejo a la bebé en su cuna, se acercó a mi y alzó a nuestro hijo y lo llevó con su hermana, los beso a ambos y lentamente se metió a la cama conmigo.

- Y yo te amo a ti mi pequeña. (besándome) Te amo más que a nadie. (dijo mientras con mucho cuidado se ponía encima de mí)

Sonreí y me deje llenar nuevamente por nuestro amor, aquel que hace unos años atrás creí que nunca iba a ganar… y el que tontamente estuve dispuesta a olvidar, pero no lo hice… al final… no te pude olvidar Syaoran Li… y te juro que no olvidarte… fue lo que me hizo más feliz.

FIN.

N/a: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡termineeeeeeeeeeee! Soy tan feliz, mil millones de gracias por sus bellísimos comentarios, el epílogo lo haré en una semana, y tiernas travesuras actualizaré hoy o el martes, ¡las adoro! Mil gracias por el apoyo que siempre me brindaron… y les tengo una sorpresita… jiji un nuevo fic que se llamará _"La llave de tu corazón" _espero que les guste tanto como este fic… ¡nos leemos pronto! Un beso enorme. Las quiere sakuxsyao

Ahora a responder sus hermosos comentarios:

Pechochale 17: Holiii, jajajaja siii, pobre Touyita :( siii jajajajaja siempre lo llamará así ^^ me alegro que te pareciera gracioso, un beso enorme y gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el cap ^^ cuídate.

Alessandra Li: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ espero que te guste este cap, y hoy intentare subir el de tiernas travesuras un beso enorme, cuídate.

Chabessctsh: Holii, awww muchas gracias ^^ espero que te guste el cap, un beso, cuídate.

Endri-Chan: Holiii,jajajajaja, puede ser jajajajja, si, pobrecita, pero aquí se terminan, y bueno… al final Mei-ling no hace nada, jejeje pero yo la hago sufrir jejeje, aunque en el epílogo explicare mejor lo de Mei-ling jajajaja un beso, cuídate.

Maylu-liya: Holii, muchas gracias ^^ perdón por la tardanza, jajaja no te preocupes que habrá epílogo ^^ jajaja siii, yo adoro sus peleas, jeje, claro, Saku la hizo sufrir ^^ a mi tampoco jajaja, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Cutiepie: Holiii muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que le guste el fic, pero… lamentablemente no pude entender muy bien su RW lo lamento mucho, cuídese.

Cuty Ligia-chan: Holiii, awww siiiii el amor triunfa ^^ siii jajajaja y en este cap ya están casados, awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ jajajaja siiii yo seee jajajaaja pobre mi Touyita jajaja está bien controlado por Tomoyo jajaja, siii jajajaja amo esa pareja en todos mis fics ellos son pareja excepto en uno, jeje siii jajajja el epilogo será muy simpático creo que te gustara mucho jajaja, awww mil gracias por comentar, y no jajaja ya no olvidará a Syaoran jajajaja, un beso y un abrazo enormes para ti, mil gracias por el lindo comentario, que me subió el animo, cuídate mucho! ^^

Ely-destiny: Holiii, awww que bueno que te pareciera gracioso y que te gustara jajajaja seee este cap también será muy empalagoso jajajaja soy demasiado cursi jajajaja, buuu te tengo compasión, ¡fuerza! Todo va a salir bien, un beso, cuídate mucho ^^

Nadeshiko: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ espero que te guste también este cap ^^ muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Elsa Karina-onii-chan: Holii, awww me alegro ^^ jiji, gracias gracias, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tus exámenes ^^ awwww mil gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap ^^ espero que este cap también te guste. Un beso grande, cuídate.

pRiinzeziita ake de-Tsukiyomi: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustará, un beso, gracias por comentar ^^, cuídate.

BUENO, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS NOS LEEMOS EN UNA SEMANA CON EL EPILOGO. TIERNAS TRAVESURAS INTENTARÉ ACTUALIZAR HOY O SI NO MAÑANA, JEJE UN BESO ENORME CUÍDENSE. SAKUXSYAO


End file.
